Trip to Egypt
by SariSpy56
Summary: Set somewhere near the events in "Return of the Mummy," Johnny and his class have tons of adventures in Egypt, but what do they find remains a mystery.
1. The Field Trip

**_SariSpy56: Hello everyone and here I am to do my first Johnny Test fanfiction! This story actually takes place after "The Mummy" but somewhere in some scenes in "Return of the Mummy" _**

**_January: That's right! "Return of the Mummy" won't just focus on just Kick, the gang and Pyrota in Egypt, this one will be focused on Johnny and his class on their first ever field trip to Egypt!_**

**_SariSpy56: Right you are January! What will the class find in Egypt? The Book of the Dead? The Water of Life or maybe the body of Howard the greedy suitor from "Curse of the Mummy!" MWA HA HA HA HA!_**

**_January: Okay this is getting a little creepy here. But let's get going with the story!_**

**_SariSpy56: Okay. And remember,_**

**Bold is walkie-talkie speech**

_italics are thoughts, dreams or flashbacks._

**_And just so you know, the format of this and all other stories I'll will make soon will be return to it's original format similar to "Curse of the Mummy" But there are some stories (and upcoming stories) that will not be changed back to its original format and therefore will stay in the chat type._**

**_The list so far to remain in chat format are:_**

**_Rebirth_**

**_Some stories in Ramps of Horror (excluding the upcoming story by Mouth "It's the Great Pumpkin Mouth")_**

**_House of Awesome_**

**_Tangled Kick Buttowski Version_**

**_Painfully Hurt (if there are no reviews by New Year's Eve, then that too will be changed to it's original format._**

**_One Sick Daredevil (upcoming story and possibly due to most parts of the story having prank calls)_**

* * *

><p>It was a rather bored day at Porkbelly Middle School. Mr. Teacherman is as usual giving his students a very boring and very long lecture about something that the students haven't learned yet. A certain flame-headed 11 year old boy by the name of Jonathon Test or in this case Johnny Test stares at the clock with determination and sweat in his face.<p>

While still staring at the clock, Johnny's mind began to speak on it's own.

_Just five more minutes till three. _Johnny thought. _Five more minutes and I'm, free to do whatever I want!_

But before the clock can strike three, Mr. Teacherman has an annoucement or possibly another lecture.

"Okay class," Mr. Teacherman started as the class settle down. "Tomorrow is the field trip to Egypt."

"Yay!" the class cheered.

"I'm not done yet. Now as you know, we'll be there for two weeks and-"

But again, he is interupted by the cheering since the class don't have to do schoolwork for the next two weeks.

"QUIET!"

The class went silent and behaved as Mr. Teacherman finally has the chance to speak again.

_Finally the class have straighten up. _Mr. Teacherman thoughted. "Now as you noticed, we'll be there for the next two weeks, but this trip isn't a vacation y'know. We'll be finding some ancient artifacts amoung the ancient pyramids and then stay at the hotel in Cairo. I believe it's called Pyro Suite. And we will also be supervised by Audrey who has been a supervisor to the class in Mellowbrook Elementary for the past few months during their trip to Egypt as well. Anyway, have fun tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Then the bell rang and every single kid ran out of the school like a madman. Johnny was about to get home until he was stopped by a girl that he dislike most (but in reality is in love with her) Sissy Blakley.

"Hey Test!" Sissy cried as she walks up to Johnny. "What plans do you have during the field trip?"

"Oh nothing," Johnny replied with a cocky smile on his face. "Except I might find some creepy mummies, take one home and scare the crap out of my genius sisters."

"Whoa. That sound's cool Test. Can I help you on this since I have nothing else to do when we get there?"

"Sure."

"Well I gotta go now. See ya tomorrow Test."

"Okay bye."

Then both preteens went home.

()()()()()

The next day at the Test resident, Johnny is busy packing his bags for the field trip. As he place the bags on the floor, he felt an extra weight inside one of his bags. He unzips it and what he saw inside were his two genius sisters Susan and Mary shrunk to a size no bigger than a thumb.

"What the heck are you guys doing in my bag?" Johnny asked his sisters as he pulls them out of his bag.

"Well since you're going on a field trip with *sigh* Gil Nexdor," Susan started. "We figured that we shink ourselves, get inside one of your bags and then snuggle with him in his sleep."

"And no one's the wiser," Mary finished.

"Well I hate to say this to you sisters," Johnny replied. "But there's no way you're going on the field trip with me. And don't even think about telling dad about what happened last week either."

"Why?" Susan asked.

"Because if you do, I'll tell dad how you turned our cousin January into a toad, Gunther a 300 pound kid and cause Kick a brain trauma after you purposely cause him to fail one of his awesome stunts."

"Kendall's former boyfriend Ronaldo told us to do it. Beside, it was worth 50 bucks."

"And I though Gordon was the worst person to meet in real life. You guys are way beyond worse."

"And what are we anyway?"

"You guys are cold and you know that."

Susan and Mary have nothing else to say for their defence. So Johnny went to the lab and returns with a growing gun in his hand and blasts it at Susan and Mary which cause them to grow back to their original size.

"If you ever try to do that again whenever I have an out of country field trip," Johnny started as Susan and Mary walk towards the door. "I will have to call Eugene to get you to date him."

* * *

><p><strong><em>SariSpy56: Well that was it so far.<em>**

**_January: We need two reviews before the next chapter is up._**

**_SariSpy56: And remember to stay awesome!_**


	2. Here We Go

**_SariSpy56: Welcome back to the second chapter of Trip to Egypt._**

**_January: That's right and we've got two awesome reviews from xXxWolfwrIT3rxXx and isanimes._**

**_SariSpy56: Wow! Two reviews in one day! Didn't see that coming._**

**_January: Now let's get on with the story._**

* * *

><p>In Porkbelly Middle School, the entire class of Mr. Teacherman were ready. As for Johnny, his dog Dukey had to convince him to come along with him so that Johnny won't get bored and lonely.<p>

"I bet they have cute archaeologists there," Dukey said while disguised as an archaeologist, the same one from the time he and Johnny were at the museum when they accidentally brought a mummy and three saber-tooth tigers to life by one of Susan and Mary's inventions. "They're so yummy and sexy."

"Quiet dog." Johnny whispers to his best friend. "We can't have everyone hear that kind of language and your addiction to that late night music video you've watched last night."

"Sorry. That music video can be too addictive sometimes."

"I hope that gets cured when we get on the bus."

"Oh sure and-"

But before Dukey could finish his sentence, his doggy eyes were caught on Audrey. She wore a white tank top and black tights. To Dukey, Audrey is one sexy archaeologist.

"WHOA! WHO'S THAT CUTE LADY OVER THERE JOHNNY!"

"Keep it down dog," Johnny said. "That lady over therel is Audrey. She used to be one of the supervisors at Mellowbrook Elementary few months ago in Egypt. I heard that she was saved by Mr. Smith from a horrible marriage to a greedy suitor who supposely died from suffocation in one of those sarcophaguses."

"Oh...uh?"

Just then, they saw Sissy walking towards them. What they saw was way different. Sissy wasn't as cocky and cofident as usual if Johnny had recalled. Instead, she looks as if she was badly abused by an aggresive adult, the same kind of abusement that he saw on Betty Randalls by her parents before she moved in with his tough yet smarter cousin January who only lives in Mellowbrook. Sissy's eyes were very tired as if a dog had not been given a bath for almost a month and her slim, active body went sickly and pale. Like a zombie from a horror movie.

"Whoa!" Johnny cried as Sissy walks towards him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Long story," Sissy replied.

"Alright class listen up!" shouted Mr. Teacherman as everyone stop and listen. "Now class, I know this will be an exciting field trip, but there will be rules."

Everyone but a certain Janet Nelson Jr groaned.

"Rule number one,"Mr. Teacherman continued. "You are not allowed to go by yourself. It's dangerous."

Most of the goth and emo students groan even more.

"Rule number two. You must be respectul to others including our hosts. And rule number three..."

Everyone went still with sweats from their face.

"Have fun."

"Awesome!" Johnny said finally. "Best field trip ever!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: Well that was it for this chapter but it's short really. I need to work on other things.<strong>_

_**January: So everyone, what dangers lurk in Egypt? Will they stumble upon Kick and the gang? And will they stumble upon anyone else namely Phineas, Ferb or even Perry the Platypus? (Ps. We will be doing a Phineas and Ferb fanfic shortly which will also take place somewhere in "Return of the Mummy")**_

_**SariSpy56: Cool but we need two reviews before the third chapter is up. Good luck.**_


	3. Mr Smith is Back

_**SariSpy56: Hi everyone to the third chapter.**_

_**Janauary: So far we have two awesome reviews from rebelliousshays and Protector of Men Roy.**_

_**SariSpy56: Wow, now let's get on with the story!**_

_**January: With pleasure.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This part takes place after the events of Chapter 12 of Return of the Mummy. If you have not read it yet, please read it so that you will not get confused.)**

"Alright class listen up!" shouted Mr. Teacherman as everyone stop and listen. "Now class, I know this will be an exciting field trip to Egypt, but there will be rules."

Everyone but a certain Janet Nelson Jr groaned.

"Rule number one,"Mr. Teacherman continued. "You are not allowed to go by yourself. It's dangerous."

Most of the goth and emo students groan even more.

"Rule number two. You must be respectul to others including our hosts. And rule number three..."

Everyone went still with sweats from their face.

"Have fun."

"Awesome!" Johnny said finally. "Best field trip ever!"

But what they didn't notice is that they're being watched by two bad Egyptians - Pyrota and Kyto.

"Perfect," Pyrota sneered evilly. "This is the great oppurtunity to use one kid from that class as a tool and we'll finally have revenge!"

"Let's report this to Dr. Acer at once!" Kyto said as he and Pyrota hurried back to the museum.

()()()()()

The trip to Egypt was normal as usual. Most of the kids were talking and gossiping while some were playing with their iPods and handheld games or listening to their music. The bus driver was ... well ... keeping his strict eyes on the road as usual with the exception of yelling the kids to shut up. As for Johnny, he still wonders why Sissy is in bad shape. She has something from him and someday or later, Sissy will have to tell him. But not now.

"I know you're hiding something Sissy," Johnny said to Sissy. "So spill it."

"Nothing I needed to hide Johnny." Sissy replied. "Please don't bring up that topic again."

But Johnny still isn't convinced, but he decided not to fight against it. So he kept quiet until further notice.

It took the class about 8 hours to get to Egypt and by the time they got there, they were greeted by (you guessed it) Mr. Smith. He hasn't changed since the incident a few months ago when he, Audrey, Kick and Gunther have to deal with the murder of Kickankhamun case. He is still as ever a nice guy if you ask him.

"Class," said Mr. Teacherman. "This is Joseph Smith but I expect you all to address him as Mr. Smith."

"He's an archaeologist expert," Audrey said as well. "And by all means necessary, give him some respect since he went through a lot of things few months ago with a different class."

"That's right," Mr. Smith responded. "Now I know you have lots of questions about my previous adventures a few months ago, but let's just say that this'll have to wait till some other times. For a few days, we'll be traveling to the ancient city of the lost to find ancient artifacts and then we'll be booked at Pyro Suite from now until it is time to go back to America. Am I right Mr. Teacherman?"

"Certainly Mr. Smith," Mr. Teacherman said. He then turns to his students. "Any questions?"

"Just one," Johnny said. "Have you by any chance know this one kid from Mellowbrook?"

"Which one?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Kick Buttowski."

"Yeah I've known him a few months ago. Such a hardcore daredevil. I hope he's okay though after that incident a few months ago. Anyway, any more questions?"

"Yeah," Bumper replied. "Are you and Audrey together? I mean like, are you two dating or something?"

The class laugh at this while Mr. Smith and Audrey madly blushed with embarrasement.

"Now, now class," Mr. Teacherman said. "There's no need to ask such silly questions."

Then he turns to Mr. Smith, "I think we're done here for now."

"Very good," said Mr. Smith. "Now let's get started by getting us booked in Pyro Suite."

And so, the class traveled on bus to get to Pyro Suite which took them about 2 hours to get there. Later as the class went inside Pyro Suite to get rooms, Johnny spotted a group of kids supervised by an adult -a chubby boy, a tall, skinny girl with glasses, a perfectly blond girl, a daredevil, a kid wearing a kilt and helmet, a girl wearing a tanktop and skirt, a businessman and a teenage boy.

"Have I seen them before?" Johnny asked himself.

"Yeah Brad!" said the teenage boy.

"Now I remember. That's Brad Buttowski the prank caller of Bling-Bling's Tavern. I wonder if I should prank call him for a change and see how mad he gets once he finds out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: So what will happen next? Will Johnny prank call Brad? Will Sissy finally tell Johnny about her problems and will Pyrota and Kyto bump into them? You won't find out until we get at least 2 reviews and remember to stay AWESOME!<strong>_


	4. A Prank Call and Meg's Cordination

_**SariSpy56: Hi guys! Sorry we're way behind on this.**_

_**January: Yeah. It seems that we're still working on other things. Hope you guys aren't mad at us or something.**_

_**SariSpy56: But I can guarantee that we'll get back to it somehow.**_

_**January: So enjoy this chapter folks.**_

* * *

><p>Johnny, Dukey and Bumper are booked a room of their own at Pyro Suite. Johnny is thinking of an idea to make a perfect prank call for Brad. Something that has to be funny and clever.<p>

"Whatcha doing?" Dukey asked Johnny.

"I'm trying to think of a prank call." Johnny replied. "But I'm out of ideas."

"How about using this name _**Ima Wiener**_ as a prank call name?" Bumper suggested.

"Y'know what Bumper, that's a great idea. TO THE TELEPHONE!"

So Johnny dials Brad's number and Brad is the first to answer it.

"This is Brad Buttowski here, how may I help you?" Brad asked.

"Hello is Ima there? Last name Wiener?" Johnny answered.

"Let me check. Ima Wiener! Ima Wiener! Hey everybody I'm a wiener!"

Kick, Gunther and Kickankhamun laugh their heads off.

"What the?" Brad cried in shock. "Listen here you no good, underweight son of a bitch! If I ever find out who you are, I'll rip out your brain, feed it to a pig, then rip out your organs and mail them to Iraq! If that doesn't work, I'll shove a scorpion down your throat and watch you die in the desert! And if that doesn't work, I'll kill the fuck out of you if you were a piece of shit from the community toilet!"

Brad hangs up. Johnny, Dukey and Bumper laugh their heads off when all of a sudden, they heard noises outside. It sounds like a parade.

"I wonder what's the parade about?" Dukey said as he looks at the window. "It's not even festival season yet."

"Well then let's check it out." Johnny said as he walks to the door. "TO THE BAZAAR!"

So Johnny, Bumper and Dukey ran out through the door and went outside to see a large crowd of people standing out in the open. Also at the same time, the entire class came out of Pyro Suite and saw what was going on. By the time the class can see, they saw a parade and some people dancing. At the center of the attention was an average American teenage girl who wore a white robe, a pair of glasses and an Egyptian crown. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes. She doesn't look super skinny or super fat - maybe somewhere in the middle.

_**Guards: **__Make way for Queen Megan  
>Say hey! It's Queen Megan<em>

_**Amuses: **__Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
>Hey you!<br>Let us through!  
>It's a bright new star!<br>Oh Come!  
>Be the first on your block to meet her eyes!<em>

_Make way!  
>Here she comes!<br>Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
>Oh! You gonna love this girl!<em>

_Queen Megan!  
>Fabulous she!<br>Megan Griffin! _

_Genuflect, show some respect  
>Down on one knee!<br>Now, try your best to stay calm  
>Brush up your Sunday salaam<br>Then come and meet her spectacular coterie_

_Queen Megan!  
>Mighty is she!<br>Megan Griffin!_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
><em>_**Brian: **__She faced the galloping hordes  
><em>_**Chris: **__A hundred bad guys with swords  
><em>_**Stewie: **__Who sent those bitches to their lords?  
><em>_**Amuses: **__Why, Queen Megan!_

_**Servants: **__She's got seventy-five golden camels  
>(<em>_**Gunther: **__Don't they look lovely Jackie?)  
>Purple peacocks<br>she's got fifty-three  
><em>_**(Janet: **__Fabulous Johnny. I love the feathers)  
><em>_**Brian: **__When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
><em>_**Stewie: **__Has she got a zoo?  
><em>_**Chris: **__I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

_**Pyrota (who shows up unexpectedly): **__Queen Megan!  
>Gorgeous is she,<br>Megan Griffin! (__**Quagmire:**__ There's no question this Meg's alluring)  
>That physique! How can I speak (<em>_**Quagmire: **__Never ordinary, never boring)  
>Weak at the knee (<em>_**Quagmire: **__Everything about the girl just plain impresses)  
>Well, get on out in that square (<em>_**Quagmire: **__She's a winner; she's a whiz, a wonder!)  
>Adjust your veil and prepare (<em>_**Quagmire: **__She's about to pull my heart asunder!)  
>To gawk and grovel and stare at Queen Megan! (<em>_**Quagmire: **__And I absolutely love the way she dresses!)  
>(<em>_**Quagmire: **__Giggity-giggity-goo!)_

_**Crowd: **__She's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
>(<em>_**Chris, Brian and Stewie: **__She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
>And to view them she charges no fee<br>(__**Beggars:**__ She's generous, so generous)  
>She's got slaves, she's got servants and flunkies<br>(__**Servants: **__Proud to work for her)  
>They bow to her whim love serving her<br>They're just lousy with loyalty to Megan! Queen Megan!_

_**Amuses: **__Queen Megan!  
>Amorous she!<br>Megan Griffin_

_Heard the dream prince was a sight lovely to see  
>And that, good people, is why she got dolled up and dropped by<br>With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
>With her bears and lions<br>A brass band and more  
>With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers<br>Her birds that warble on key  
>Make way for Queen Megan!<em>

"WOW!" Dukey cried excidedly. "Didn't see _that _one coming!"

"Neither did I." Johnny replied. "Neither did I."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: Well that's about it for this chapter, so if you want to find out more, send us some reviews!<strong>_


End file.
